ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Junglizard
Junglizard is a video game edited by Hasbro. Inc. and Nolife Games on all consoles. The video game is inspired from the movies saga's Rio. Game system The player embodies a Junglizard created by the player, we can choose the sex of the Junglizard (either a male or a female) and the quest of the Junglizard must recover the Junglizard people kidnapped by the evil sulphur-crested cockatoo Nigel sell as slaves in an unknown country of Central America. To do this, the player must go into the jungles, to Rio de Janeiro's quarrels to Nigel's hideout to save the Junglizard people from the terrible Nigel. Characters Heroes * Junglizard: The Junglizard are the main protagonists of the game of the same name, it is a breed of anthromorphic lizards, they are a color of skin and a belly varies by color (magenta, red, purple, pink, dark blue, teal, light blue, mint, lime green, green, dark green, yellow, white, orange, brown, ocher, beige, light grey, grey, dark grey and black), we can see male and female Junglizard, they live in a village maintained in a park bordering the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, they maintain a very good relations between humans, all the names Junglizard are from the Portuguese, Junglizard is a word game between "Jungl'e" and "'Lizard", the Juglizard population is only 151 (75 male Junglizard and 75 female junglizard and the Player), the Junglizard's pet are parrots. ** The Player: ** Rei: ** Rainha: ** Lagarto: ** Réptil: ** Pena: ** Cicatriz ** Sol: ** Lua: ** Papagaio ** Diamante: ** Jóia: ** Bobo: ** Discórdia: ** Cozinhar: ** Comida: ** DJ Música: ** Fruta: ** Selva: ** Amizade: ** Dança: ** Bico: ** Paixão: ** Ano: ** Escala:m ** Festa: ** País: ** Cor: ** Arco-íris: ** Raça: ** Engraçado: ** Honra: ** Idioma: ** Felicidade: ** Cacau: ** Parque: ** Atração: ** Miragem: ** Pipa: ** Avião: ** Canção: ** Dorminhoco: ** Amigável: ** Mundo: ** Lenda: ** Leão: ** Discoteca: ** Estranho: ** Posar: ** Pergunta:m ** Incompetente: ** Batalha: ** Mito: ** Criação: ** Terra: ** Àgua: ** Fogo: ** Ar: ** Ciência: ** Universo: ** Promessa: ** Turismo: ** Dia: ** Ilha: ** Astronomia: ** Pacífico: ** Criança: ** Floresta: ** Profissão: ** Agradável: ** Etimologia: ** Covarde: ** Proteção: ** Elementar: ** Apetitoso:m ** Pequeno: ** Perdão: ** Família: ** Elevações: ** Montanha: ** Dragão: ** Bebida: ** Tribo: ** Humorista: ** Constelação: ** Sujeira: ** Monarquia: ** Coração: ** Força: ** Sabedoria: ** Coragem: ** Estupidez: ** Cômico: ** Botão: ** Botânica: ** Informática: ** Sociopata: ** Músculo: ** Mensagem: ** Vassoura:m ** Limpeza: ** Amor: ** Beleza: ** Flor: ** Bebê: ** Brinquedo: ** Construção: ** Cristalino: ** Riqueza: ** Guardião: ** Proteção: ** Exército: ** Esperança: ** Fortaleza: ** Escrita: ** Nativo: ** Istrumento: ** Guerra: ** Olho: ** Peixe: ** Pescaria: ** História: ** Liberdade: ** Libertação: ** Bem:m ** Paraíso: ** Vairão: ** Alma: ** Vermelho: ** Laranja: ** Verde: ** Azul: ** Îndigo: ** Violeta: ** Preto: ** Branco: ** Cinza: ** Língua: ** Pérola: ** Rubi: ** Safira: ** Esmeralda: ** Memória: ** Tristeza: ** Alegria: ** Medo: ** Desgosto: ** Raiva: ** Luz: ** Escuridão:m ** Meditação: * Humans: ** Tulio: ** Lucio: ** Fernando: ** Linda: ** Pelé: Villains * Nigel: * Jágar: * Kremlin: * Conda: * Monkai: * Zeto & Zeta: